


Burning

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, Sibling Incest, Theseus is pining so hard the poor thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Theseus has loved his brother since the very beginning, the only problem is that love slowly turned into something else and he doesn't know how to stop it. He has lived all his life trying to hide it, thinking it'll be easier that way, that no one will notice until Newt is almost killed by Grindelwald in New York and Theseus realises hiding his feelings is even more difficult now than it was years ago.





	1. Once upon a time there was light

The first time Mrs. Scamander talked about marriage in front of her children, they were playing in the backyard and her husband and she were talking about their future.

Theseus, hand in hand with his little brother, turned his head towards them and grinned from ear to ear.

"Newt and I are going to get married in the woods, so he can invite all the creatures he wants." The little boy looked up at his older brother at the word and smiled, delighted. He was too young to know what marriage meant but if it involved creatures he was more than happy to participate.

"Well, honey," Mrs. Scamander chuckled. "You can't decide that already. You two need to talk about with your respective partners, when you have them, of course."

Theseus frowned and put his little brother behind him as if he was trying to shield him from her words.

"Why do we need partners for? I'm gonna marry Newt!" He protested looking almost offended.

"Well... Thes, it's a little too early to know that. You two are brothers and I'm sure-"

"But Uncle Mike said I can marry Newt because we're purebloods..."

Mr. Scamander rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he said that. But what your mother was trying to say -before you interrupted her so rudely- was that you two are young and you'll both probably meet someone else."

"I don't want anyone else," Theseus said, stubborn. He put his hands around Newt and pulled him close. The little boy, feeling the other's distress returned the hug.

"It's okay, 'Seus. Don't get mad at Dad." Newt pleaded and Theseus relaxed immediately.

"We're just trying to say that you have to wait a little before start making plans, okay?" Mrs. Scamander smiled kindly and Theseus nodded, although he didn't look pleased.

His older brother said it was 'alright' although days later she could've sworn she heard Theseus telling Newt he could choose the colour of the suit he wanted for their wedding.

She sighed.

***

Leta was invited to spend Christmas holidays with the Scamander family and she was more than pleased to be there. Not only because she really liked Newt, but because his family was very kind to her.

Well... Almost all of them.

It had been a while since Newt's older brother, Theseus Scamander, had left Hogwarts to continue his education to become an auror. According to Newt, he had been recently hired by the Ministry of Magic which was a huge deal for someone so young.

And because he was a very busy man he couldn't join them until Christmas Eve. He arrived at night, using floo powder and almost making Mrs. Scamander jump when the fireplace turned bright green and his older son appeared.

Leta was a very observant person, so that was what she did as soon as the newcomer set foot in the house. Theseus didn't look much like Newt, sure he had freckles (but not as much as his younger brother) and reddish hair (not curly) but those were the only things those two had in common. Theseus was taller and looked physically stronger than Newt.

But the physical appearance was not as interesting as the way he behaved in the house. He was greeted by his parents and although he clearly looked happy to see them it was clear they were not the main reason for his visit. His eyes kept looking around, almost desperate to find the other familiar face.

"'Seus!" Newt greeted and his brother's face turned almost comical; his features softened and his eyes sparkled with adoration.

Leta had siblings and they certainly didn't look at her the way Theseus was looking at Newt.

How interesting.

The older Scamander took Newt in his arms and as if he wanted to prove his strength he lifted his little brother and turned around until Newt was giggling and protesting that 'they were not children anymore'. Theseus finally stopped and let Newt stand on his own, but didn't took his arms off him.

"I've missed you," he murmured over Newt's cheek before nuzzling his neck making Newt laugh again.

"Me too," the younger assured. "Now let me go so I can introduce you to someone very dear to me."

As soon as the words left Newt's mouth Leta knew there was going to be a problem, even before noticing how Theseus' expression changed.

Good thing she was hard to intimidate.

"This is Leta Lestrange," Newt said with a huge grin and left Theseus side to approach her. "Leta, this is my brother, 'Seus."

"Theseus," he corrected, shaking her hand. "Only Newt calls me 'Seus."

Leta nodded because she understood perfectly, it was not a 'that's a silly nickname my brother came up with and I actually don't really like it that much' it was more like 'only Newt has the privilege to call me that'.

"It's okay," she said and Newt looked at them both with a clueless smile, happy that they were getting along.

They weren't. There was a strange tension between them that only grow when Newt focused all his attention on explaining her how a wizard should take care of a hippogriff. Leta knew some of that information but she enjoyed having his complete attention so she didn't mention anything.

Theseus didn't like that, he tried a couple of times to get Newt to pay attention to him too and even complained that they hadn't seen each other in months.

Leta just rolled her eyes. Men were such babies sometimes.

"How's work, honey?" Mrs. Scamander tried to change the subject.

"Fine," Theseus answered, not so enthusiastic anymore.

"Have you met someone especial yet?" The question asked by Newt's mother made Leta wonder if she was aware of what was going on or she genuinely had no idea.

Theseus grabbed the fork he was using to eat and pressed it in his hand until his knuckles became white. He tried to focus on his plate while answering. "I haven't had the time for that."

Mr. Scamander looked at his elder son with curiosity but didn't comment on it.

***

The next morning Leta had the bad luck to wake before everyone else so she found herself in the kitchen, pouring some juice in a glass when Theseus Scamander joined her.

"What are your intentions towards my brother?" He didn't seem to want to pretend he liked her anymore and she was half relieved half irritated about that.

"The same as yours it seems," she replied and had the satisfaction of seeing him blush, surprised.

At least Theseus didn't deny it.

"I just want him to be happy," he mumbled, looking suddenly miserable.

"But you'd prefer him to be happy with you," Leta pressed because honestly she didn't like him either and she certainly was not a kind person by nature. She could make an effort of course, but only for certain people.

Theseus pressed his lips together, but didn't respond.

"Don't hurt him," he warned her instead and returned to his own room.

Months later Leta made a mistake and Newt was expelled. She didn't mean for that to happen, but didn't stop Newt from taking all the blame.

She was sure Theseus Scamander hated her even more.

***

The day Captain Scamander lost it completely was the same day the new soldier arrived. He was in charge of the Ironbellys and had his face covered at all times, he went by the name of 'Artemis' although Theseus' troops suspected that wasn't his real name.

They knew their Captain had a strong discussion with Artemis and some of them began to think they hated each other. Until Theseus worried glances proved them wrong.

They observed closely their interactions and noticed the way their Captain fingers traced the other man's face or how he was the one that brought him food and convinced the other to get some sleep.

Theseus Scamander was also the only one with enough courage to try to earn the dragons' trust in other to stay close to Artemis. The Ironbellys didn't let anything except the Captain to approach him.

They all suspected their Captain had a 'thing' for Artemis but only Harris was brave enough to comment on it.

"What are you gonna do when this ends, Captain?" He asked.

"You mean if we survive?" Theseus said, only half joking. They all know the risks of going to war. "I guess I'll go back to the Ministry."

"Sounds fine," Harris said and then cleared his throat. "But I meant... I don't know- get married?"

Their Captain laughed, only there was no humor in that sound.

"I have no one."

"What about Artemis?"

Theseus tensed. "What do you mean?"

"You seem like... I mean- you love him," Harris said and everyone around noticed there was no doubt in his words. It was not a question.

Theseus looked down and then back at Artemis' tent.

The silence lasted a couple of minutes. The soldiers thought he surely wasn't going to say anything about it, until they heard a broken whisper: "He doesn't love me like that."

There were many unspoken "I'm sorry" coming from the eyes of the soldiers, for they all liked Theseus Scamander, he was a good Captain and some of them even consider him a friend.

They just wanted him to be happy.

***

Desmond Williams had a couple of years working as an auror at the Ministry. He as many of his co-workers firmly believed they knew their boss, Theseus Scamander, very well. They knew that his little brother was untouchable, he could do whatever he wanted because it was obvious Theseus doted on him and couldn't resist his brother's puppy eyes.

Newt was also the only person capable of making Theseus grin from ear to ear, but he was also the cause of most of their boss' worried expressions.

When the younger Scamander was in England Theseus smiled and laughed the most; sometimes they missed that good humor of his when Newt was away.

Sadly, Newt didn't stay long. And although Theseus didn't become a grumpy creature when his brother is not with him, he was not the same.

They knew Theseus Scamander loved his brother so much that they all were worried about his boss when the news about New York arrived.

They were sure Theseus was going to take a portkey and bring his brother back himself for the expression on his face was of a desperate man.

Fortunately, Newt returned to England that same day.


	2. Now there's only love in the dark

Newt wasn't expecting Theseus to jump at him as soon as he stepped into the office, but that was exactly what happened.

His brother practically wrapped himself around him and although Newt wasn't surprised about that -he had always been clingy- that day something was different. When Theseus' hands reached his face, he noticed how much he was trembling.

"Are you okay, 'Seus?"

A tiny, quick smile appeared on his brother's face, but the sparkle didn't reach his eyes, not yet.

"I was scared," he admitted. "I heard what happened in New York."

"I'm sorry... I should've sent a letter first," Newt bit his lip. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's okay, little one," Theseus kissed his forehead and took one of his hands. "How are you feeling? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," he said, carefully ignoring the other question, Newt had never been a good liar, sometimes it was better not to say anything.

But Theseus knew him pretty well to know when he was hiding something. His expression quickly turned into a dangerous one.

"I'm gonna kill Grindelwald," he growled.

"Please don't, I don't want you to go to Azkaban," Newt pulled him towards the couch and made him sit next to him.

Theseus sighed and intertwined their fingers together. Newt tried to comfort him the best way he knew so he started to stroke his face with his thumb, taking his time to trace his cheekbone. His brother always enjoyed physical contact, to him it was a reminder that Newt was alive and close to him.

The auror sighed, almost letting all the air in his lungs to get out and his body slowly relaxed into his little brother's touch. He closed his eyes and moved closer.

"Newt," Theseus breathed, face red with an expression that he could only describe as an embarrassed one.

Why would his brother be embarrassed?

"C-Could you please...?" But he couldn't even finish the sentence. His hands were on Newt's hips, he pulled him closer.

Good thing Newt knew his brother very well, because he'd be completely lost if it wasn't for that. He rolled his eyes and moved so he could sit on his brother's lap. Theseus liked to do that when they were younger, especially if Newt got hurt in an accident, he liked to feel him close to his body and nuzzle his neck.

Sure it had been a long time since they did that and certainly their bodies were different now, he was taller and Theseus stronger, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Newt ran his fingers through his brother's hair and Theseus put his arms around his waist, his face buried in the curve of his neck. Finally, he sighed happily and the warm breath that came from his mouth made Newt giggle.

Moments like that were the ones that made him wonder how different was the relationship between siblings in America. When he met Queenie and Tina his first impression was that maybe the sisters didn't like each other that much, but later he realized they really loved one another, only that they didn't show it like Newt and Theseus did.

Perhaps it wasn't even a cultural thing, maybe they were different... Maybe it was Newt's family the odd one, but by then he was so used to his brother's touch starved nature that it was difficult for him to imagine something different.

Shaking those thoughts off his head, Newt decided to tell his brother about what happened in New York, but only the positive aspects of his adventure.

So he talked about Queenie, Jacob and Tina; he talked so much about Tina. She was the one that helped him the most and started to understand his view about magical creatures.

Theseus tensed, he even pulled Newt closer to him.

"Tina... your friend, sounds... nice," he commented, cutting him off before Newt could tell him the promise he had made to her.

"She's amazing," he said, grinning. "And you should see her fight, she tried to stop Grindelwald alone and almost does it. She was so brave."

"I'm good at fighting too, you've seen me," Theseus groaned and Newt looked down at him wondering why his brother sounded irritated out of the sudden.

"Well... yes, but we're not talking about you," Newt pointed out.

"I know, we're talking about Tina... Well, actually I am not, I'm just listening to you babbling about her," he corrected him. "But what about your creatures? How's Pickett doing?"

Newt beamed at the mention of his bowtruckle and started to tell him everything about Pickett, the Niffler and Frank.

***

They apparated outside Theseus' home at night. Newt was so tired that went directly to the bed, good thing he had fed his creatures when he was in Theseus' office.

"How long are you gonna stay, little one?" His brother asked in a whisper, helping Newt to make the bed.

"Just a couple of days," he assured. "It won't be long, I promise."

Theseus' expression changed to something close to pain.

"Why don't you want to make this your permanent residence? Is there a problem with it? You don't like it?"

Newt blinked, confused and alarmed.

"What? No, it's not... I just don't want to impose."

"You won't," Theseus took both his hands in his. "You can live here and still travel around the world."

"Are you sure?" His brother nodded and Newt fought the temptation of rolling his eyes. "Fine, but if you get tired of me or if you meet someone and want to get married you can tell me, okay?"

"That won't happen." Theseus looked so serious that Newt had to bite his lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Which one?"

"Neither."

Newt found that hard to believe but he was so tired to start a discussion at the moment.

He just wanted to sleep.

***

When Newt came out of the bathroom the next morning, hair wet and feeling fresh and clean he didn't expect to find his brother in the hallway.

"Morning, 'Seus!" He greeted a wide smile on his face.

A smile Theseus didn't return. Instead, his brother stop like he had been petrified on the spot. His eyes roamed all over Newt like when he was looking out for wounds only then there was no reason to do it. Newt was perfectly fine.

"I-Is that my r-robe?" Now Theseus was staring into Newt's eyes like his life depended on it.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Linda tore apart mines."

"You mean... the Nundu."

Newt nodded. Theseus looked over his shoulder then back to his face. He looked... weird. But Newt supposed that perhaps he was just irritated with him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"NO!" Theseus blushed and then realizing he had just yelled he covered his face with both hands. "I m-mean... It's okay, I swear I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks!"

Theseus looked back at him again and then mumbled something that sounded like: "It's a little big for you though."

"Well, yes. I suppose it is," he tried to cover himself more.

Theseus cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna make breakfast," he said and turned around so fast he bumped into the closet wall and groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Newt walked towards him.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"Nothing to worry about."

Newt rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness. He took him by the arm, went to the kitchen and made him sit on a chair.

"Stay still."

"But, Newt-"

The magizoologist frowned at him and Theseus had no other option but to stop protesting.

Newt had so much experience with small and not so small wounds and injuries that he knew very well the kind of spells needed for certain situations. He pulled out his wand and took his brother's chin to make him look up.

He fixed his nose and cleaned the blood on his face.

"See? Good as new!" He said.

Theseus eyes looked down and up in seconds, he bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"T-Thank you," he mumbled and rose from the chair and practically ran away from Newt. "Now, put on some clothes while I make breakfast."

Newt stared at his brother back, confused. Theseus was tense for some reason and while he was curious he decided to respect his brother and not to insist on the matter.


	3. Turn around, bright eyes

Newt was not unknown in the Ministry; he used to visit his brother since he got a job in there so everyone already knew who he was, especially the aurors that worked for Theseus Scamander. The majority of them treated him with as much respect as they treated his brother and the best part was that no one questioned him when they found him talking to his bowtruckle or trying to control his annoying niffler.

Newt tried to spend the majority of his time inside Theseus’ office, reading some of his old notes and making everything he could to keep adding information to his book. He did his best to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t distract his brother from his work.

Not that Theseus minded his presence; he actually seemed more at ease when Newt was around, or at least that was Desmond -one of Theseus auror’s- had told him once.

His brother liked to wander around his office, sometimes muttering to himself and frowning down at the reports in his hands. Then he stopped, touched Newt’s shoulder or caressed his curls without even looking from what he was doing and finally sat right next to him, putting his hand on Newt’s knee.

That usually made him roll his eyes and wonder if his brother ever used that elegant desk he had in his office.

But no matter how much work his brother had, he always seemed to have time to make sure Newt ate enough, he also helped him with his creatures. In return, Newt was the one who told him when to go back home and get some sleep. Because, despite of his brother’s arguments about ‘being too busy to sleep’ he had always listened to Newt.

Just after a few days, Theseus looked so much better; when Newt had come back from New York to see him, his brother looked a little pale and tired, but now he seemed full of energy; he walked around the house with a warm grin on his face and usually whispered a soft good morning over Newt’s forehead after placing a tender kiss.

***

Even though being in the Ministry wasn’t as bad as he used to remember, Newt still missed New York. Actually, the thing he missed the most about the city was his friends. However, he couldn’t complain about the aurors in the Ministry, he quickly started to make new friends, mostly because he made sure his brother wasn’t too harsh on them.

They loved him for that particularly reason.

Newt liked all of them, they were always kind to him, but if he had to pick, he’d choose Desmond and Clarice, they were the ones he felt could understand him better.

Theseus didn’t seem to mind it that much or that was Newt thought until he caught his brother glaring at Clarice suspiciously; the witch seemed to notice that as well, because she moved her hand away from Newt’s shoulder, however she didn’t seem intimidated by her boss attitude, she even looked a little amused.

Newt thought about talking with his brother about that, but as soon as they were alone Theseus blurted out: “So… what is it now? Are you replacing your auror, the American one? What was her name?”

He looked at his older brother, outraged.

“I would never replace Tina!” He huffed, annoyed. Why was his brother being so rude out of the sudden? “She’s-”

“I know, she’s so perfect and brave and all the good things in the world,” Theseus cut him off, irritated. “I KNOW. You don’t have to keep reminding me how awesome she is.”

Newt frowned at him, rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He saw his brother’s expression turn into regret before he stepped outside the office.

“Newt-”

“I need some air,” he said and he closed the door behind him.

Theseus apologized; he found Newt in the garden talking to Pickett. He recognized he was being overprotective and promised to try to control himself in the future. Newt hugged him then, thinking that maybe his brother’s attitude was just due to all the responsibility he had lately.

***

“So… you and boss are brothers…” Desmond began, making Clarice to roll her at him.

“Yes,” Newt tilted his head to the side, looking back at the auror in confusion.

“Well… I mean I know- I knew that already, I was just wondering if you were… adopted?” The wizard mumbled.

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh… It’s not that I-”

“For Merlin’s beard, Desmond! Just shut up already,” Clarice huffed, hitting the other with her elbow. “They’re purebloods!”

“Well that explains it then,” Desmond whispered.

“That explains… what?” Newt asked, curious.

“Nothing!” The wizard paled. “It’s just… boss is very- he’s always looking at you.”

Newt giggled, amused. That was something he already knew.

“He’s very overprotective, but he only means well.”

Clarice sighed, shaking her head.

“Poor Rebecca,” she commented then.

“I wouldn’t say 'poor’. That witch is weird.” Desmond grimaced.

“C'mon, don’t be so harsh, she’s just in love,” Clarice laughed.

“She’s obsessed.” The other corrected.

“Who’s Rebecca?” Newt was looking from Clarice to Desmond, hoping to understand what they were talking about. He was almost sure Rebecca was not in the same department as the others because the name didn’t sound familiar at all.

“She works in the wand permit department,” Clarice explained. “She has always liked your brother.”

“Oh,” Newt said, not sure how to feel about that. Theseus hadn’t mentioned her… perhaps not to worry him. Was he dating someone? Maybe he should move out of the house to let him live his life as he wanted… Their mother was always concerned about Theseus and his lack of relationships…

“Don’t worry, he’s not interested. He doesn’t even know she likes him like that,” Clarice told him.

Newt shook his head. Theseus was always so focused on work, maybe it was time for him to start dating someone.

It was time for Newt to help him… But how?

***

Newt never imagined how complicated could be to help someone like his brother and it was even more difficult since he had not much experience with relationships. Things with Leta didn’t end well after all.

But it was clear that Rebecca was interested at least; Newt normally didn’t notice that kind of things, but after Clarice had pointed that out, it was easier to see.

Rebecca was constantly in the hallways, even though her department was not close to Theseus’, she tried to bump into his brother and talk to him, but he was always busy and didn’t pay much attention to her. It also didn’t help that he was constantly with Newt. Rebecca was starting to get annoyed by the other Scamander’s presence.

So Newt tried to give them some space. He ‘tried’ because every time he wanted to leave Theseus’ and the girl alone, his brother took his hand to stop him.

“Where are you going, little one? It’s something wrong? Are you alright?”

Newt had never been a good liar, so he started to blush and looked down at his feet when he said: “I just… I needed to uh- to go buy some food for Dougal.”

“I’m coming with you,” Theseus smiled at him and without looking away from him he added to Rebecca: “Do you need anything else, Morrison?”

Glaring at Newt, the witch shook her head.

“No, but I’ve told you it’s okay if you call me Rebecca,” she pouted when realized Theseus was still not paying much attention to her.

When she was gone, Newt tried to help by commenting: “She’s pretty, don’t you think?”

But it seemed like the wrong thing to say because that only made his brother frown at him.

“Do you like her?” Newt could hear the irritation in his brother’s voice and thought for a moment that perhaps his brother did actually like her that way… He just didn’t show it.

“No!” He said. “I just- It was just a comment!”

Theseus nodded, but didn’t look so convinced after that.

***

Rebecca brought his brother a cup of tea the very next morning and, instead of leaving the room, Newt tried to pretend he wasn’t even there by hiding behind a book about Erumpents.

Theseus didn’t look up from his reports when she walked inside. Rebecca cleared her throat, but the only thing she got in return was a very cold: “Yes?”

“I thought you might be… you might want some tea. You’ve worked so hard for the past weeks,” she mumbled.

“Thanks,” his brother said, but didn’t look at her. Newt rolled his eyes, thinking that their mother would’ve scolded at him if she was alive.

He was thinking about saying something, because the witch looked so heartbroken when suddenly, Theseus stared almost with fascination at the cup.

“What kind of tea is this?” He asked. “It smells delicious!”

“Why don’t you try it?” The girl insisted.

But Theseus was looking back at Newt.

“It smells exactly like the cinnamon you use to feed Pickett,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “And those herbs you use to make your healing potion, and your hair in the… morning.”

Theseus stopped cold, two red dots appearing on his cheeks as he looked away from his brother. Then, he glared at the cup and then at Rebecca who was now completely pale for some reason Newt didn’t quite understand.

“It’s illegal to use this, I’m sure you know that, Morrison.” He growled, but sighed when he saw the panic in the witch’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Scamander!” She sobbed. “I didn’t- I just wanted-”

“I will have to report this to your boss, I’m sure you know that,” Theseus said.

Rebecca couldn’t say anything else, she stormed out of the office.

Newt looked back at his brother.

“I don’t understand,” he mumbled. “What happened? What did she do?”

Theseus eyes met his and the blush returned to his face just in seconds, he looked away quickly, refusing to make eye contact with his brother as he said: “It’s Amortentia. She put it in the tea.”

Newt blinked, looking at the innocent cup with curiosity.

“Well… Good thing you’re a great auror and you recognized it quickly,” he commented wondering why his brother looked so concerned out of the sudden.

Theseus nodded and cleaned the cup with a movement of his wand, still refusing to look back at Newt.


	4. Every now and then I fall apart

They had found an injured hippogriff during one of Theseus’ cases and since anyone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement knew how to handle a creature like that, Newt happily stepped in to take care of her.

He spent a week patching her up while his brother did his best to help him. But when Katy was completely recovered, Newt knew it was time to say goodbye.

He went to France to leave Katy with a herd or find a mate for her; what it was supposed to be a one week trip turned into two weeks due to Newt’s determination of making sure the hippogriff was happy before leaving her.

Normally he would’ve gone to another country looking for another creature to study, but thanks to his brother now he had a place he could return to when he needed it.

And he was glad he decided to come back. In his absence and according to Clarice and Desmond’s words, Theseus and his aurors had had an encounter with Grindelwald’s followers.

It ended terrible. Many of the aurors were injured during the fight and one of them -one of the young ones- died.

Theseus blamed himself.

“Of course he does,” Newt huffed, rolling his eyes at Clarice. “Because he’s an idiot, that’s why he blames himself.”

“Could you please talk to him?” The witch almost begged. “He doesn’t listen to any of us.”

Newt didn’t need to be told twice; he stormed into Theseus’ office, but when he saw his brother looking down at his desk with a pained expression, he almost felt the torture he was going through.

“I thought I was clear when I said not to-”

“So do you want me to leave again, ‘Seus?” Newt cut him off, watching as his brother rose from his seat and threw himself at his arms.

“I didn’t know it was you,” he mumbled as an apology in the curve of his neck. “I’ve missed you, little one.”

“Why didn’t you write then? Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Newt took a step back, ignoring Theseus groan, to look at his brother; there were shadows under his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to… worry about me” turning his head to the ground, Theseus added. “I knew your priority was to take care of Katy.”

It was the perfect moment to scold Theseus for being so selfless, for not thinking about himself first. Instead, Newt sighed and leaned in to kiss his brother on the cheek.

He couldn’t help but giggle at Theseus’ surprised expression, he even touched the skin as if he could still feels Newt’s lips on him.

“Just tell me next time, alright?” he said, watching as Theseus nodded immediately.

Newt took his brother’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Let’s go home.”

“But I still have to fill a report about-”

“No, you need to rest,” there was no room for objections in Newt’s voice.

Theseus couldn’t argue with him.

“Alright.”

***

Newt made his brother sit on the couch; out of the two of them, Theseus was better at cooking, but at least Newt was capable of making a cup of tea just the way his brother liked it.

When he came back from the kitchen with the tea and handed it to his brother, he noticed Theseus looking intently at him.

“This place…” He said, licking his lips as if he was trying to find the right words. “It only feels like home when you’re here.”

Just for a brief moment, Newt had the sensation that Theseus was trying to say something more, that the sentence had a hidden meaning.

But it probably didn’t. It was just Newt’s imagination.

“Tell me about what happened, 'Seus.”

He could see Theseus’ reluctance in the way he pressed his lips together, but Newt sat next to him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers until he blurted out everything.

It had been an explosion; to the power of different spells aimed in the same direction along with the hexes casted all over the building had a disastrous effect. One of Theseus’ aurors, Harris, rushued into the place despite of his warning.

“It was not your fault,” Newt whispered repeatedly, putting an arm over his shoulder. “Stop doing this to yourself.”

A fond smile, curled Theseus’ lips upwards; without breaking eye contact, he leaned in and brought their foreheads together.

“Now go to sleep,” Newt said, aware that he sounded just like their mother, Theseus must’ve thought the same because he chuckled.

Then Theseus expression changed suddenly, Newt had never seen him so serious like in that moment. His cheek slowly turned pink and Newt wondered if he was getting sick.

“I love you,” he breathed, staring at Newt like he wanted to memorize his face.

“I know,” Newt beamed. “I love you, too.”

Instead of the grin he was expecting in response, Theseus looked almost sad. He shook his head and parted his lips, but no words came out.

“Goodnight, little one,” was everything he said after seconds of silence. He walked to his room, leaving Newt wondering if he had done something wrong.

***

It was a week later when Newt made up his mind and decided to pay a visit to his friends in New York.

Theseus was not very pleased with that.

“So… are you gonna see her again?” He asked almost like he was afraid of the question itself.

“Who?”

“Your friend… Tina.”

At the mention of the name, Newt’s face lit up.

“Of course! I’ve seen her in ages! I can’t wait to tell her everything that happened since I saw her,” Newt said. “I know she would’ve loved Katy.”

Theseus looked away, but Newt could see the frown on his face anyway.

“That sounds… great,” he commented, although his tone didn’t match with his words quite well.

Perhaps his brother just needed a break.

“Why don’t you come with me? You can take a few days off…”

“Do you really want me to go? I mean… I thought you wanted to spend time alone with… your friend.”

“I want you to be there,” Newt assured. “Besides, I’d like you to meet my friends. I know you’re going to like Tina and Queenie…”

Theseus took a deep breath, then looked back at Newt and nodded like a man defeated.

“I’m coming with you,” he finally said.

Newt couldn’t wait for his friend’s to meet Theseus.


End file.
